Tris afterlife
by Tobiaspansycake12
Summary: All I feel is darkness. I feel numb. All I can see is black, nothing at all, I think I'm sleeping. I don't know. Suddenly I see light, it's quite vague and blurry. Now it's clear and getting bigger.  Suddenly I see a little girl standing over me,  "Oh, you must be Beatrice Prior! I'm Primrose Everdeen, but you can call me prim!" She smiles "Where am I?..." I say, I'm dumbfounded.


All I feel is darkness. I feel numb. All I can see is black, nothing at all, I think I'm sleeping. I don't know. Suddenly I see light, it's quite vague and blurry. Now it's clear and getting bigger.  
Suddenly I see a little girl standing over me,  
"Oh, you must be Beatrice Prior! I'm Primrose Everdeen, but you can call me prim!" She smiles  
"Where am I?..." I say, I'm dumbfounded. All around me is a green meadow but beyond that are clouds, just looking at it makes me feel happy.  
"Oh" she says,"you're in heaven, where all the good people go"  
"Come!"she cries," I'll show you around!"  
She helps me up to my feet and takes ok skipping, I run alongside her, then she stops in front of a castle.  
"This is where we live" she smiles.  
She brings me through the door,  
she brings me over to a smiling orange haired teenager,  
"This is Fred Weasley, he's very funny and is always making us laugh, "  
"Hello beatrice!" He says.  
Next Prim takes me to a happy couple, the woman has red hair, and big green eyes. The man has black, untidy, hair and big glasses.  
" This is Lily Potter, and this is James Potter" Prim explains.  
"They're like an Aunt and Uncle to me."  
Then she walks towards a small dark skinned girl with big, Insistent eyes,  
"This is Rue, she's my best friend. Katniss, my sister, loved her like a sister." Prim continues.  
"Here are some kind people that look and dress the same way as you, do you know them?" She asks .  
She points towards a group of people that I recognize!  
" WILL! MOM! DAD! MARLENE! URIAH! TORI!" I shout, it's really them.

Tobias POV

Its been 2 years since Tris died I haven't really interacted much. I guess you should call that anti-social, but honestly, I don't care. Why did she have to be so selfless? She called herself not Abnegation at all.

She was so strong, and so brave. Im none of that.

This life- whatever you feel like calling it, its harsh. And I hate it.

To die would be a great journey, and that's a journey I'd love to take.

Tris POV

Prim comes rushimg through the doors

"We have a new comer!" she calls."His name is Tobias!"

Behind her a man steps out from behind her. He has short brown hair and deep, interesting blue eyes, with a bit of orange on the left iris. Handsome.

"Welcome to heaven!" I say

"TRIS!" The man runs up to me and hugs me, he starts to cry.

"Umm.., I dont know you, sorry how do you even know my name?"

"Tris!Its me Tobias!

"Sorry, I have no idea who you are!"

Suddenly Prim steps in,

"Sometimes it takes a while for people to remember who you really are," Prim says in a soothing voice, "Tris will remember you soon."

Tobias stands there staring at me with disbelief, grief, and sadness.

"Ok," he says softly.

**THANKS for reading! There's more to come!**

**I love you all! 4**

**ok this is sorta** embarrassing** but I haven't really figured out how to add new chapters...so instead it's just gonna be one whole long chapter. I'm so sorry.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV**

Its been 2 days since Tobias came, he doesn't do anything, he just sits there all day, watching me.

I think I'll need to talk to him or something, seeing as I feel guilty I can't remember. I mean, something seems familiar about him but apart from that, there's nothing else to remember.

As im looking around for Tobias I see Rue in a tree, whistling to a nightingale. The birds love her, especially nightingales. I smile at her. Climbing up the tree I see the nightingale land on her hand, sweet. I sit down

"Hey Rue," I whisper.

"Oh, hello Tris" She replies

"Seen Tobias around?"

" Of course, he's over there, underneath the tree, shooting knives at Fred," She smiles and does her four note tune, which the birds instantly continue.

"Oh, thank you"

I walk over towards Fred and Tobias.

"Not scared?" I ask Fred

"Nah," He replies, " s'only Tobias"

Tobias smiles and taps the space between his eyebrows,still holding his gaze with Fred, suddenly I get a major Déga Vu

"Oh my god," I say

" What is it Tris? Are you ok?" Tobias frantically asks.

" You were always the protective one," I grin

"TRIS!" He shouts with joy.

Laughing, I pull him into a hug. We can stay like this forever.

**Ummm...so idk if I should continue writing about THEIR love story but what about other characters, like Uriah and Marlene for example? Or maybe some new comer like Luna,...and pair her with Finnick? I really want the different fandoms to socialize Idk...you guys can review and post your ideas. I'll pick one idea for a couple and use it. But don't worry! I'll give you credit for it! I promise!㈵6㈳6. Thank you all for reviewing and reading! **


End file.
